


Bouche d'ombre

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Spoilers - The Last Mabelcorn, The Mindscape, Triangle Bill Cipher, Vore
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill a un cadeau à faire à Ford. Il connaît très bien ses fantasmes, il peut les pousser plus loin que Ford n'aurait jamais imaginé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouche d'ombre

"Je suis content de toi, Fordsy." Bill cligne de l'oeil, ses cils papillonnant effleurent tendrement le cou de Ford. "Je compte bien faire quelque chose pour toi. Voyons, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?"

Bill fredonne et Ford sait qu'il cherche au fond de son esprit. Il rougit de confusion et d'anticipation. C'est tellement intime de laisser Bill explorer ses désirs. Tellement confortable, de ne pas avoir à répondre, de ne pas avoir à choisir. Tellement doux de réaliser que Bill sait tout de lui et ne lui a jamais fait reproche de rien.

"Dis-moi, Ford, as-tu déjà regretté que je n'aie pas de bouche ?"

Ford ne sait pas si cela a jamais été conscient. Dans son adoration pour Bill, il ne se concentre pas vraiment sur ce qui lui manque. Mais l'idée est certainement attirante. "Cela me plairait." dit-il. "Si tu le souhaites."

"Pfff, Fordsy, ne fais pas ton timide. J'ai dit que je faisais quelque chose pour toi. Regarde-moi."

Ford voit de très près la paupière de Bill se déformer, devenir des lèvres ; son oeil se retire au fond d'un trou béant, laissant voir des dents pointues, une langue noire, et un instant Ford en est presque terrifié. Mais ce sentiment est vite remplacé par une fascination ravie, et il gémit quand Bill pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'est la première fois - il a déjà embrassé Bill, avec révérence, ses mains, ses pieds, son corps - la première fois que Bill l'embrasse - que quiconque l'embrasse, en vérité. Il ne connait rien de ces sensations, comme une caresse sur ses lèvres, mais une caresse qui aurait faim de lui. Ce sont les lèvres de Bill - comme il est étrange même de penser ces mots - puis sa langue, qui se glisse dans sa bouche, en caresse l'intérieur.

Ford ne saurait pas en décrire le goût. C'est le parfum qu'aurait le mystère s'il existait. Cela ne ressemble à rien d'autre au monde. Ford en serait énivré même s'il n'y avait que cela, mais avec aussi le tendre contact de Bill, si intime, qu'il essaie de rendre maladroitement, et l'idée que Bill fait cela pour lui, pour son plaisir... son corps et son coeur en débordent. Il voudrait que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Ses mains trouvent les côtés de Bill, le pressent contre lui, alors qu'il enfonce plus profondément sa langue dans cette bouche ténébreuse, prenant de l'assurance. Bill répond en enfonçant ses petites mains dans ses cheveux.

Une force pousse Ford en arrière et il se laisse tomber, sachant que celui qu'il aime créera un coussin d'illusions pour le rattraper ; et après tout c'est un rêve, il peut bien tomber pour toujours. Le choc a séparé ses lèvres de celles de Bill. Il prend une grande inspiration avant de se remettre à les dévorer, avide et tremblant.

"Je ne te demanderai pas si tu aimes ça," plaisante le triangle - il peut parler, et Ford en est un très bref instant étonné, avant de se rappeler que Bill n'a jamais eu besoin de bouche pour cela. "Je sais aussi que tu n'a pas envie de me répondre pour l'instant, on se demande pourquoi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de mots."

Bill continue de lui caresser le crâne et les lèvres, de bouleverser son esprit. Pourtant, soudain, d'autres petites mains caressent l'intérieur de ses cuisses ; Ford se cambre en une violente secousse de plaisir étonné, et réalise seulement alors que tous ses vêtements ont disparu. Un long frisson en court dans tout son corps, connectant sa nuque, ses lèvres, et son sexe qui se tend.

"Mon petit génie..." murmure Bill. "Pour tout ce que tu m'as offert, je vais te donner plus de plaisir qu'aucun humain n'en a jamais ressenti."

Rien qu'à ces mots, Ford prend une grande inspiration saccadée, rompant le baiser sans le vouloir. Pendant qu'il reprend son souffle, Bill pose de minuscules baisers sur ses yeux, ses joues, et un instant la félicité de Ford est plus douce, plus sereine.

Puis une autre langue caresse lentement son sexe.

Ford crie - de surprise, de plaisir, les deux à la fois. Il ne peut se retenir de baisser la tête, la sensation ne lui suffit pas, il veut _voir_. Là aussi, Bill a fait de son oeil une bouche dont sort une langue allongée et préhensile, qui ne se contente pas de lécher, qui capture, enserre et étreint. Puis la bouche engloutit son sexe tout entier.

Ford pourrait jouir à l'instant. Seule une partie de lui attend, se demande où est son pénis exactement, pourquoi il ne ressort pas de l'autre coté, quel gouffre de ténèbres vit et palpite dans le vide de l'orbite de Bill. Bien sûr il est dans un rêve mais il pressent qu'il n'y a pas que cela. S'il pouvait comprendre et atteindre l'orgasme en même temps, si...

"Je crois que tu ne fais pas assez attention à moi." lui dit Bill - sa manifestation qui flotte près de son visage, qui lui tire une mèche de cheveux, juste assez pour lui faire mal. Pendant ce temps, l'autre le suce plus lentement, plus paresseusement, en un contraste qui retarde et intensifie son plaisir. "Regarde-moi."

Bill ouvre un instant grand la bouche, et Ford a pendant un instant la vision qu'il cherchait, l'univers sans limites dans sa bouche ; et puis l'esprit l'embrasse à nouveau avec violence cette fois, avec avidité. Ford s'abandonne. Il n'essaie plus de comprendre, il ne fait que ressentir cet infini dans son coeur et dans ses entrailles.

La jouissance est brève et inexprimable, comme si l'espace d'un instant il n'avait plus de mots, plus d'idées et de raison, seulement le plaisir. Il met longtemps à être à nouveau capable de voir, d'entendre, de penser. Son corps lui semble lourd. Son ventre est barbouillé de sperme - il n'arrive pas à se rappeler quand Bill a libéré son sexe, il en est presque un peu déçu - et du sang coule de sa lèvre inférieure. Peut-être est-ce Bill qui l'a mordu, peut-être s'est-il lui même déchiré les lèvres en hurlant, dans son extase.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Fordsy." disent deux voix synchronisées de chaque côté de sa tête. "Je n'ai pas fini de m'occuper de toi."

Les deux triangles tournent en sens opposé, se superposent devant Ford, se fondent en un seul, plus grand. La langue noire qui sort de son oeil, cette fois, est plus épaisse et beaucoup plus longue. Elle commence à lui lécher le ventre, le nettoyant. Elle laisse pourtant derrière elle une trainée de salive épaisse, mais c'est différent. C'est une partie de Bill, qui enveloppe sa peau d'un bien-être sensuel et paresseux.

La langue grandit encore, se promène sur tout son corps, et Ford se sent confortable et protégé comme un bébé chat. Pourtant, quand elle effleure ses lèvres, y léchant le sang, trop énorme maintenant pour se glisser dans sa bouche, il sent son désir qui se réveille déjà. Une ombre de regret l'assaille, alors qu'il écarte les mâchoires autant qu'il le peut sans que ce soit suffisant.

"Est-ce que tu aimes cela ?" demande-t-il. "Mon sang et..." Il rougit, ne finissant sa phrase que dans un murmure. Sa question est devenue, involontairement, lourde de sens. Suis-je assez bon pour toi, acceptable, est-ce que j'en vaux la peine.

"Pas avec quelque chose qui ressemble à ton sens du goût." répond Bill. "Mais crois-moi, j'en profite bien plus."

"Prends tout ce que tu veux." murmure Ford, avant que sa respiration devienne saccadée, sa tête renversée en arrière. La langue se promène entre ses cuisses, insistante. Bill le prend dans ses mains, immenses maintenant mais toujours aussi douces, le saisit et le retourne avec aisance, comme un jouet.

"Alors, alors, que désires-tu ?" murmure Bill Cipher, d'une voix joueuse. Là encore, Ford sait qu'il n'attend pas une réponse que son esprit conscient serait incapable de donner. "Me veux-tu en toi, ou le contraire... oh, c'est intéressant. Tu as de la chance de m'avoir, Fordsy, et c'est réciproque. Maintenant, _regarde_."

Ford relève la tête, ouvre les yeux, tremble un instant de plaisir quand il voit la forme maintenant immense de Bill qui lui cache le ciel de son esprit, quand une illusion de peur avive sa confiance.

Bill a saisi son pied de sa langue, a soulevé sa jambe. Sa bouche s'ouvre plus grande et il y enfonce ses dents.

Ford reste abasourdi un instant. Il sent sa peau qui se déchire, les dents qui glissent presque amoureusement contre ses muscles. Le sang jaillit de sa cheville rongée, presque tranchée déjà, et Bill le suce l'absorbe sans en perdre une goutte. Ford observe, fasciné. Les multiples sensations ne s'accompagnent pas de la moindre douleur, et ce serait une occasion fascinante de les décrire, de les analyser... mais il ne peut qu'observer, médusé, son pied qui disparaît dans la bouche de Bill, le moignon dont dépassent quelques tendons...

Il serait absolument incapable de décrire ce qu'il ressent.

"Pourquoi cela ne fait-il pas mal ?" s'entend-il demander.

"Parce que c'est un rêve et je ne veux pas," répond Bill avec amusement. "Tu veux que je te fasse mal ? Juste un peu ? Je peux faire ça aussi."

La prochaine morsure ronge une bonne partie de son mollet, et cette fois la sensation de déchirure est accompagnée d'une douleur aiguë. Elle est si brève, s'envole aussitôt en éclats de soulagement, qui en deviennent presque une jouissance. Ford en gémit, en tremble. C'est moins surprenant, mais plus satisfaisant, d'une certaine façon, cette impression de consacrer son corps à Bill, de tout lui offrir. Oui, c'est sûrement ce qu'il désirait sans vraiment le comprendre.

"Ne t'arrête pas." murmure-t-il, haletant.

La voix de Bill est plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire, presque sensuelle. "Oh, je n'en ai pas la moindre intention."

Il enfonce ses dents dans la cuisse de Ford. La langue noire, encore une fois, reçoit avidement le sang qui gicle en fontaine de son artère fémorale, ses lèvres sucent et écrasent. Bill mâche longuement, et Ford a presque l'impression que les parties de son corps détachées de lui, écrasées, avalées, ressentent encore sa présence fantastique, même passées de l'autre côté, dans ce monde qui n'existe pas.

Il devrait s'être vidé de son sang depuis longtemps. Il devrait être en état de choc. Mais c'est un rêve, bien entendu. Il peut négliger la biologie devant ce que Bill veut qu'il ressente - ou peut-être, ce qu'il veut ressentir lui-même.

Oh, voir ainsi son corps disparaître dans la bouche de Bill, bouchée par bouchée, le sentir prendre entièrement possession de lui, être dévoré, consommé, devenir une partie de lui, une partie de quelque chose de plus grand que l'humanité. Pour lui il peut bien n'être que cela, quelque chose dont son dieu se nourrira, qu'il assimilera, qu'il aimera. Il sent son sexe tendu frotter de nouveau son ventre. Il n'a même pas envie de le toucher. C'est comme si toute sa peau, toute sa chair pouvait maintenant ressentir également son désir d'appartenir à Bill.

Il est plus difficile de lire l'expression de l'esprit quand son oeil est devenu un trou qui le dévore, et pourtant une vibration sourde s'échappe de lui, comme un ronronnement peut-être, qui l'enveloppe, qui lui faire ressentir qu'il est _voulu_ , encore mieux que des mots - je t'aime, tu es à moi, tu es délicieux - pourraient le faire.

Quand les mâchoires se referment sur son bas-ventre, un orgasme violent lui bouleverse le corps. Ce n'est pas si différent, au fond, de l'extase qu'il ressent à chaque bouchée de cette communion. Il ne sait plus si c'est une expérience sexuelle, émotionnelle ou religieuse, il n'essaie plus de savoir.

La douleur de chaque morsure devient de plus en plus vive, mais le plaisir qui la suit ne fait qu'augmenter. Ford sait que c'est un rêve, il sait que quand il se réveillera son corps sera intact. Pourtant, il ressent que cela signifie quelque chose. Il donne une part de lui, ce n'est pas pour en rester le même. Il ne le voudrait pas. Et une angoisse presque existentielle le saisit alors que plus de la moitié de son corps a déjà disparu. Est-il encore lui-même ? Ou seulement une partie ? Bien sûr, il est son esprit, son cerveau dans un vêtement de chair. Il en est persuadé. Mais dans un rêve, loin de son corps qui repose, les frontières sont plus floues.

Il gémit quand les dents de Bill entament la peau de son torse. Plutôt que de mâcher et dévorer comme il l'a fait jusqu'à maintenant, l'esprit saisit son coeur de ses mains si douces, le porte très lentement à son oeil, comme si Ford pouvait lui dire d'arrêter à tout instant... bien sûr il ne le fera pas. Bien sûr son coeur appartient à Bill plus encore que le reste. Il le regarde disparaître entre ses dents, et des larmes se forment à ses yeux, des larmes d'une émotion qu'il ne peut pas décrire, une émotion délicieuse et terrible qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Bill n'a rien dit depuis longtemps, réalise-t-il. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

Il n'a pas besoin de parler. Ni même de penser dans sa tête. L'intimité qu'ils ont là va plus loin.

Finalement Bill n'a plus que sa tête en main. C'est seulement à cet instant que Ford retrouve un fragment de son instinct primal, sa peur de disparaître, celle de sentir craquer les parois de son crâne.

"Alors," lui demande Bill - et c'est probablement logique, leur lien parfait est rompu. "Quand arrêtes-tu d'exister ?"

Ford prend une grande inspiration. Il ferme les yeux, les rouvre. Il tente de contrôler sa peur. Il ne sent plus son coeur qui doit battre follement, quelque part dans les entrailles de Bill. Il lui reste son esprit et ses mots. Ce symbolisme est stupide, ses émotions sont aussi là, sous les parois de son crâne, sa peur et son adoration qui va jusqu'au délire.

"Jamais, tant que je suis à toi." répond-il d'une voix qui tremble.

Bill noue sa langue humide autour de sa tête, l'attire dans ses entrailles glissantes. Ford peut voir un instant, un monde qui n'obéit plus aux lois de la physique, qui a moins et plus de dimensions que le monde connu. Et puis tout devient noir. Il ne reste plus que lui-même, et même pas cela. Cela change quelque chose. Pas son corps, ni son coeur, si son esprit. Pas son futur non plus, et pourtant, c'est quelque chose comme son rôle, son destin. Il ne sent plus son corps. Il sait que son esprit rit et pleure. Oh, il savait bien que ce serait _important_.

Ford se réveille. Cela devait bien arriver, même si dans son rêve, le temps a disparu avec le reste, avec tout ce qui n'était pas Bill. Il agrippe sa propre peau, presque surpris de la retrouver.

Il ne regrette pas d'avoir quitté son rêve, pourtant. Bill n'est plus là, mais Ford sait être maintenant une part de lui. Il ne voudrait même pas recommencer cette expérience. Au contraire, c'en est toute la gloire, tout est accompli, cela ne le quittera plus jamais.

Il réalise qu'il sanglote encore dans son oreiller, de saisissement et d'émotion.

Il sait que, encore maintenant, Bill boit très tendrement les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Lin pour le topo sur le vore, sérieux, je n'aurais pas pu sans toi. :-)


End file.
